


Rescue

by benjaminrussell



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Kit finds an injured animal and brings it home to Ty.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allarica/gifts).



> Happy birthday Allarica! Here’s some fluff for your faves. :P

“Ty! Ty!” Kit shouted as he burst through the doors of the Institute, arms curled protectively against his stomach. A couple of people stuck their heads out of rooms off the entrance hall, but he ignored them, instead trying to figure out where Ty would be at that point in time. He was saved from having to search the building though by the boy in question materialising at the top of the staircase.

“Is something wrong?” Ty asked as he hurried down the stairs two at a time.

"I need your help,” Kit told him, waiting until Ty was close to tilt his arms forwards to reveal what he’d been carrying so carefully – a young, injured hedgehog he’d rescued from the nearby highway.

“I know you’re meant to leave them alone but it’s hurt and it was about to get hit by a car, so I couldn’t just leave it in the road,” Kit explained, looking at Ty pleadingly. Ty didn’t meet his gaze, but he did lean forward, crouching slightly to inspect the hedgehog cradled in Kit’s arms.

“It looks like it’s got a broken leg,” Ty said after a while, straightening up again, “I think we can make a little splint for it to help its leg heal correctly, and then hopefully it will be able to make its way back home.”

They headed up to Ty’s room so they could have some privacy, Ty detouring via a bathroom to grab some supplies, and then Kit set the animal down gently on the desk, cooing softly at it in the hope the noise would help calm it.

“Can you make sure it doesn’t run away while I attach the splint please?” Ty asked, looking adorably serious as he studied the hedgehog.

“Sure,” Kit agreed, forming a barrier with his sleeve covered hands in an attempt to prevent the hedgehog from trying to escape. He watched as Ty broke a toothpick in half, holding it out against the animal to judge whether it was the right length, and then as Ty ever so carefully used some dental floss to secure the toothpick to the hedgehog’s leg. When he was done, Kit smiled warmly at Ty, pleased that they’d been able to help the hedgehog, even if they couldn’t actually fix its leg, and also pleased at what a good team they made.

“I’m going to get it some food and water. Be right back,” Ty said, before darting back out of his room in the direction of the kitchen. Kit took the opportunity to watch the hedgehog cautiously testing its new leg splint and then exploring the new surroundings in which it found itself. He made sure it didn’t fall off the desk, but otherwise let it go where it wanted, which apparently was the top of a pile of Ty’s books that had to be like a mountain to the small animal. It wasn’t long before Ty appeared again, carrying two small bowls – one filled with water and one with what looked like cat food, which he set down on the desk before retreating a ways so he wasn’t looming over the hedgehog. That was when Livvy stuck her head through the doorway, grinning when she saw what was going on.

“Aww, you’ve got a pet together! It’ll be good practice for when you guys have a child!” She joked, making both boys blush. Kit made as if to launch himself at her, and she beat a hasty retreat to avoid any potential payback, but her laughter could still be heard as she ran down the hallway.

“Livvy!”

 


End file.
